A Day In The Park
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Danny and Elena take a walk down memory lane and also remind Jack about happiness. Chapter two: A Day In LA.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO CLAIM TO WAT OR THEIR CHARACTERS**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_CHAPTER ONE_

**A Day at The Park … One year ago**

"Sophie, come down from there, you're gonna get hurt hermosa niña."

Danny smiled, Sophie wasn't the only beautiful girl he could see. Elena was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"Elena, let her play, she can beat up the boys … she's just like her mother."

Elena playfully tapped Danny on his shoulder, then she kissed him on the cheek and ran off after Sophie. _My two girls, _he thought … Danny was in love. Maybe not for the first time in his life but _deeply _in love for the first time in his life. He joined them on the monkey bars and then Sophie wanted to just play with her friends … she was embarrassed that mom and Danny were climbing and playing like the other kids.

They went and sat on the bench and watched her laugh and play with the other children. It was a gorgeous fall day … "Indian Summer" … just perfect. Danny wrapped his arms around Elena and held her tight.

He nuzzled her ear, "Te quiero, Elena."

"I love ..."

"Mommy, mommy. Can we go get some ice cream? Danny … Please?"

**Present Day … **

"It was one year ago, we were at the park with Sophie."

"And you told me that you loved me for the first time."

Elena kissed him and he returned that kiss, the two agents have been hiding their romance for more than a year. Jack was about to catch them … they didn't care anymore.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Yes!"

Jack didn't care either, now that he was back in charge and the unit was strong, he was happy for Agents Taylor and Delgado. He wouldn't stand in their way and wouldn't allow anyone to ruin their happiness. He knew first hand what this job had cost him personally, he thought they would have a chance … no misunderstanding about missed dinners or social engagements. The job was an inconvenience at times but it was one that they were all proud to be inconvenienced by. When they were called in, in the middle of the night and clipped their FBI badges on … they knew that they were doing something important.

With the holidays coming … their job could mean bringing someone home safe for Thanksgiving dinner. Maria was never thankful for what Jack's badge stood for … Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity. It was her lack of enthusiasm and understanding of his job that made him break the fidelity part … at least that's what he tells himself. Sam got it … he was certain that that was what would keep Danny and Elena together … they got it. It was Jack's time to find the real meaning of his badge again. He lost his love for it and for most everything else, it was Jack's time again. Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity … he was ready … was she?

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_TBC? Thanks for reading, please review ... I live for them ... Judeey :)_**


	2. A Day In LA

**Part 2: A day in La. Jack and Sam**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_CHAPTER TWO: Jack and Sam_

**LaLa Land **

Jack had ulterior motives taking Samantha to California with him on assignment … he thought about sending Danny and Elena but changed his mind. At least with he and Samantha, work would get done … Danny and Elena were truly in love and may have not been able to keep their eye on the prize leaving them to their own devices. Of course, Jack was keeping his eye on his prize … Samantha. He had been in love with her for years. Years when he was not allowed to be in love and years when he was free to be in love but feared and probably would have been, rejected by her. This was his chance, merely to talk away from the prying eyes of New York. He needed to tell her how he felt and what he wanted but he also needed to tell her about Hanna and his fears of failure. He thought about his badge again … the true meaning of what it meant to be an FBI agent. **Fidelity** … this time with Sam, he would be. **Bravery** … that was never a problem in the line of duty but he was scared to death of Hanna … a teenager … a troubled teenager. **Integrity **… **possession of firm principles: **the quality of possessing and steadfastly adhering to high moral principles or professional standards **/ completeness: **the state of being complete or undivided **/ wholeness: **the state of being sound or undamaged … This was the problem … **Integrity**! He didn't possess high moral standards, as far as the FBI's upper echelon could see. He didn't feel complete without Sam and he _was _damaged. Integrity was something that he had to work on.

When he leaned in for the kiss and she returned it and then gave him one of her own, he felt whole for that brief moment in time. He had a lot of work to do to get himself straight. He had a job offer that would have set him up for life but that badge kept talking to him so he turned it down. He really did have high moral standards … it was that higher echelon that sometimes let politics get in the way of the real job … finding missing people … not just the important ones … all of them. It was also Jack's high moral standard that would potentially get in his way of his relationship with Hanna and Samantha and Fin. He told Sam that he wanted to be everything that she wanted him to be for her. He needed to be everything Hanna needed him to be for her. Fin was going to need a strong father figure and The Missing Person's Unit of the FBI needed a strong leader, one that was respected by the team and one that knew what it meant … truly meant to be an FBI agent … Jack could be that man. Sam told him that he could do anything he set his mind to do … Jack had his mind set. He was going to tackle that integrity thing. Head on … full force … without a doubt … _without a trace, _of a doubt … he was the man that Sam, Fin, Hanna and the team needed. Jack was back! At least, he was on his way back … there will be bumps in the road but Jack was most definitely back! Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity. It looked good on him. It _felt_ good on him … for the first time in a long while. Now, if he could just not let his job get in the way of his personal life this time, he could add OHSOB to his badge collection … One Happy Son of a Bitch.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_More D and E to come. Thanks for reading! Give me a shout, would appreciate your thoughts. Judeey:)_**


End file.
